


Calm After the Storm

by notreallybecca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, No Incest, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Peace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallybecca/pseuds/notreallybecca
Summary: Rex comes home to your apartment on Coruscant for a night of rest and relaxation after a long battle. But memories so fresh are not so easily forgotten.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & You, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A little Captain Rex x Reader hurt/comfort based on a sentence from @comm-caribou’s response to a post I made about clones. Also inspired by a piece from @rowansparrow Please check them out! :) (See tumblr post link below)
> 
> I needed some fluff, so I tried to write a short, but uhhhhhhh it kinda evolved from there :^) Holy absolute hell this is so long. 5352 words. This is not at all what I intended but oops here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ .
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated, but please don’t repost my work <3
> 
> It’s a self insert, so (Y/N) is your name, whatever that name may be!
> 
> Side note: I know most people might not like these, but in this fic, you like stuffed mushrooms. don’t @ me :P
> 
> Crossposted to tumblr: https://notreallybeccab.tumblr.com/post/618941052379873280/calm-after-the-storm
> 
> Star Wars Jargon:
> 
> Refresher = bathroom  
> Sanisteam = shower  
> Cyar'ika (shar-EE-kah) = darling, sweetheart (term of endearment)  
> Holoprojector = little device that projects holograms (phone calls, videos, TV, etc)  
> HoloNet = Internet, basically  
> Viewport = window  
> Bang-corn = popcorn 
> 
> WARNING: war mention, survivors guilt, PTSD, anxiety, angst

_**There are two types of clones in bed: the ones who sleep with someone, and the ones who just want to get some actual, undisturbed sleep**_. For Captain Rex, he fell into the latter category. Leading the 501st with General Skywalker and Commander Tano was taxing, and whenever he got the chance to rest, he took it. 

That's why he was in such a hurry. He hadn't had a good sleep for days now, but an opportunity had arisen that he just could not refuse. 

With a whole sixteen hours off and his battalion on Coruscant, Rex knew precisely where he wanted to be: 

With you.

The moment he found out he was headed for the Galactic Capital, he'd commed you. You could hear the sheer exhaustion in his voice, a sound that told you whatever battle he'd just returned from hadn't been good. Whether it was mass casualties or gruesome sights, you weren't sure; All you knew was that you had to make it better.

It was around 1700 hours when you heard a knock at your door. Smiling to yourself, you trotted over with a light elegance in your step and opened it up. Sure enough, standing before you in his full set of armour was the man you'd been waiting to see. Feigning surprise, you threw your hands in the air and declared, "I surrender!".

Rex took off his bucket and cradled it under his right arm. He slid you a withering stare, but then you both eased into low giggles. "Good to see you, too," he expressed in relief.

For a brief moment, you examined his appearance. "You look like hell…" you remarked, noticing the dark circles beneath his eyes and the drained colour from his skin. It didn't take a genius to realize just how fatigued he was.

"Mmph... feel like it too…" he mumbled as he stepped closer and pulled you into his arms. Softly, he pecked your lips, then buried his head in your shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here now."

You felt yourself melt, reciprocating his gestures with your own. "Me too… I've missed you so much," you leaned back from him and pecked his cheek. Gently, you intertwined your fingers with his and began leading him into your apartment. "C'mon! I've got a whole night of rest and relaxation planned for you!"

Rex cracked a tired smile. "A whole night?" he chuckled, wondering what you had in store for him.

"Nothing but the best for you~" you quipped back cutely. 

Step by step, you escorted him from the entrance through the living room and into the eat-in kitchen, gesturing to the silverware set out on the peninsula. "I made you dinner! Figured you probably haven't eaten yet."

Rex gave your hand an appreciative squeeze. "You figured correctly," he replied as he let go. While you continued into the kitchen to grab the meals, the Captain stripped down to his blacks, setting his plastoid armour in a neat pile beside him. He then gave himself a good stretch, much to your visual delight. "Wipe that drool off your face~" he teased, noticing you admiring his physique from afar. 

You had propped your arm up on the counter and leaned your face into your palm while watching. Now, you rolled your eyes, laughed, and then pushed forward a large plate filled to the brim with stuffed mushrooms. "Trying out a new recipe for Constable's Caps. Let me know what you think!"

His eyes shut, and his grin widened as he sat down and took in the delectable scent of dinner. "Mmm… You could serve me bantha dung right now and I'd love it," he joked. "But this does smell fantastic," he added, hoping you wouldn't think he disliked what you'd prepared. 

You took no offence. "Go ahead and eat up. I've already had my fair share." You started to walk out from around the peninsula, much to Rex's confusion. 

"Wait. Where are you going?" He quizzed, wondering why you wouldn't stay with him for dinner.

Spinning on your heel, you changed direction gracefully and slid up next to where he sat. You then leaned over for what he thought would be a hug, but instead, you stole a cap from his plate. "Well," you took a bite. "I'd love to stick around and eat with you, but like I said earlier," you booped his nose, "I have a lot planned for tonight, and I have some things I still need to prepare."

Rex cocked an eyebrow. "You really were serious about that," his tone seemed to mix between question and statement. "Well, alright then," he shrugged. "I'll just sit here, all alone, by myself, with a large plate of food I couldn't possibly eat on my own-"

You interrupted his short, melodramatic ramble with a swift kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back once I'm done," you reassured, then skipped off to the refresher.

The clone captain watched you leave, trying to figure out what you were doing. _The refresher… What could possibly be in the refresher?_ He wondered. _There's the sanisteam, sure, but…_ he furrowed his brow. _What preparations need to be made to a sanisteam?_

As he continued to think on the problem, he absentmindedly ate the stuffed mushrooms before him. He savoured the taste of the various vegetables, cheeses, bread crumbs and spices with which you'd garnished the dish, silently wishing he could eat like this all the time. The standard-issue ration bars were _nothing_ compared to real, home-cooked meals, which is why he never ate before coming to visit. He absolutely loved everything you made him, even if it was mediocre by your standards. 

About seven minutes later, you reappeared out of the refresher, briskly closing the door so as not to reveal the surprise. "All done?" you asked sweetly while trotting over to your guest.

Rex's gaze had been focused on the plate before him during the time his mind wandered. His attention soon snapped up to you, though you fought back a guffaw when you noticed his mouth and cheeks were full. "Almost," he replied after finishing his bite.

You noticed that there were only two caps left. In the blink of an eye, you snatched them both up and gobbled them down. "There!" you grinned. "All done~"

The Captain stared, then started to chuckle. "Well, that's one way to do it," he reasoned, and you laughed as well. He turned in his seat to face you and rested his hands on his knees. "Alright then. What torturous endeavour do you have planned for me next?"

You faked offence, holding up your hand to your mouth in false shock. "Ye have so little faith in me, my dear!" You broke into a wide grin and outstretched your fingers towards him. "I'm not spoiling the surprise, though."

Rolling his eyes, he once again took hold of your hand, ready for whatever was coming next. "Close your eyes," you added, and the moment he went to protest, you gave him a look that said you were serious. He gave a short sigh and let his eyelids shut, submitting himself to your guidance. 

With that same chipper step, you brought the man from the kitchen and to the refresher. From outside the door, you both could hear soft music playing. "Alright. Ready?" You asked excitedly.

Rex offered you a tired smirk. "As I'll ever be." Even speaking seemed exhausting to him, but you could tell he was putting in the effort just for you.

With a silent count of three, you opened the door, and a waft of floral-scented air enveloped you both. "Okay, come on in" you took the last few steps into the room and closed the entrance behind you. "Take a look!" You grinned.

The Captain fluttered open his eyes and widened them in shock. The lights in the refresher were off, but it was still moderately lit by a myriad of candles in all shapes and sizes. To his left, he saw a deep soaker tub filled nearly to the brim with steamy, bubbly water. To his right, the vanity had been garnished with a fresh, grey towel and a thick, fluffy, navy-blue bathrobe. There was also a small music player on the counter airing ambient, soothing instrumentals. The floral scents had also grown more potent, and Rex realized it was coming from the tub. He could already feel the relaxing atmosphere seeping into his body.

"Now, I don't know a lot about how clones relax…" you started, trying to break the awkward silence created by the speechless man. "I know Echo reads manuals, Hardcase goes to target practice and… well," you snort. "A lot of you go to 79s…" you paused, then let your expression soften. "But I thought, 'hey, I know when I need to unwind, I usually draw myself a nice, hot bath.' So… I drew you one!"

Rex stared at the water. "I… I don't know what to say…" he responded after another chunk of dead air. He felt lame for having been silenced by your act of sheer thoughtful kindness. 

You watched him take a couple steps forward and dip his hand in the bubbles. His eyes closed. _It's perfect…_ he thought dreamily, then realized he had been so silent, you'd begun to grow uncomfortable, questioning what you'd done. You were worried you hadn't brought him joy, but rather, had made him upset. "This is perfect, (Y/N)," he told you quietly, glancing up to meet your eyes. "Thank you."

All tension that had built up in your body faded away instantly, so much so, you even sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the Force!" You exclaimed. "I thought I'd offended you or something."

Rex broke into his rich, deep chuckle with which you'd fallen in love. "No, no," he soothed through the laughs. "You could never offend me, cyar'ika~" he cooed. 

Your heart fluttered. You loved it when he called you that. 

"I was just…" he searched for the words. "... So shocked. This is so nice. I wasn't expecting this." He grinned up at you again. "Thank you."

The apples of your cheeks dusted a light pink. "Aww, it's no trouble, love!" you brushed off his compliments, feeling sheepish from his sincerity. "I could tell you were having a rough day, so the moment you told me you were coming over, I knew I had to do something special for you." You shrugged, feeling as though your train of thought was obvious.

Rex stepped towards you and pulled you into a tight embrace. He laid a tender kiss on your brow, then pressed your head delicately into his shoulder. "You're too good to me," he murmured as he began petting the back of your head.

You giggled and closed your eyes, relaxing once more in his arms. The two of you spent a moment of stillness together, enjoying your presences before forcing yourselves to pull apart. "C'mon, soldier. Out of your blacks," you ordered teasingly. "You'll wanna enjoy the bath while it's still warm~"

The Captain sighed timidly and brought his gaze down to the floor. "You're right, you're right," he admitted, though he rubbed his right bicep self consciously. You immediately picked up on his discomfort and offered an understanding look. "Here, I'll leave you to it. Just call me back in once you're nice and submerged". You patted his shoulder reassuringly, then passed him and exited the refresher.

It wasn't the first time he'd acted like this. Typically, he was confident in his appearance, especially since you had begun your relationship. You would continuously lift one another up, each of you gaining more and more confidence by the day. But for Rex, things would get complicated. 

Anytime he came back from battle with a new scar, he felt ashamed to show you. He didn't want you worrying about him more than you already did, and he also didn't want you to think he was weak. He knew the thoughts were irrational, that you'd never see him in that light, but they would overpower him. He explained it to you once, and since then, you made sure to give him the respect and space he needed.

It didn't bother you any that he acted that way. You could understand his reluctance. The fear and danger he faced daily were difficult for you to imagine, so putting it into words must be challenging for him. You wished that he could speak more freely about it, but you both knew it was an issue out of reach. He would work through it one day, and you would be right by his side when he was ready to open up.

For now, you waited outside, leaning your back against the door with your arms crossed over your chest. You listened carefully, trying to detect what movements were happening inside. There was the brief rustling of his bodysuit, followed by a couple of steps, and the distinct, small splash of him entering the tub. A short pause followed, then finally, he called you back in.

Once you were through the door, you saw that he'd settled himself quite nicely amongst the bubbles. You could already tell it was working: he was calming down. Out of the vanity's cabinet, you pulled out a bottle of your favourite shampoo, then sat down on the side of the tub. "Comfy?" you asked sweetly.

"Mhmm…" was all he could muster, all of the stress and worry replaced by the heat of the water. He peeked an eye open and noticed the container in your hand. "What's that?" he asked lazily.

You'd poured some of the light purple liquid into your hands and lathered it up. "Shampoo. C'mere" you leaned over the edge and raised your hands up to his head. He obliged, leaning slightly sideways to make it easier for you to reach. 

It was a bit of an awkward spot, due to the way the apartment had been built. The problem was the tub had been fitted into an alcove, meaning there were walls on three of the sides. That wasn't to say you weren't determined to make it work, regardless of the odd angle at which you had to sit.

Tenderly, you massaged the soap into his scalp, working your fingers methodically over every inch. His eyes shut again, and he even let out a sound of satisfaction. "Mmm…" he hummed. "Kriff, this is nice…"

You giggled, but then silenced yourself, allowing the melodic sounds of the spa music to fill up the room. Once his buzz cut was covered in lather, you quietly instructed him to go beneath the water and rinse it off. 

Rex felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. All the troubles, all the worries he'd had, all washed away with the soap. The smells, the sounds, the touches, all his senses guided him to a serenity the Captain didn't know he could attain. His eyes only drifted open once he'd felt your hands move away.

You rinsed them in the bathwater, then got up and wiped them off on a hand towel. "Where are you going?" If you could imagine it, he seemed even sleepier than before. 

"Shh," you hushed, having thought he'd fallen asleep, or at least, gotten close to it. You kept your voice soft and low, just barely over a whisper. "I'm gonna go finish that last of setting up. Take all the time you need in here, okay? When you're done, there's a towel and a nice, warm bathrobe for ya." You got up and went to leave, but briefly paused at the door. "I'll put some PJs out for you on the bed, alright?"

Rex frowned. He was sad that you were leaving again, but he understood. "Okay," he mumbled tiredly, then sunk back down in the bubbles. 

Once you were gone, the clone's mind began to wander. He let his thoughts drift as he lost himself again in the sounds and smells surrounding him. It was odd, this type of comfort. It felt so disjointed from the reality he knew existed on the battlefield. It was black and white, night and day, a stark contrast to the life he lived. 

_Why do I deserve this?_ He thought. _Why do I deserve to be happy, to be loved, to be cared for, when…_ he shifted in the bubbles. _When other's never get the chance…_

_Why am I the one that survives?_

His fingers began to trace the newly formed scars on his chest. The war was taking its toll on everyone, and it felt so inescapable at times. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, it always came back to haunt him. Soon enough, thoughts of war zones and casualties began swirling in his mind.

His most recent battle surfaced within the sea of memories. He tried valiantly to push it back, but haunting visions of collapsed buildings, billowing smoke and roaring flames replaced his serenity. He could hear the sounds of civilians crying out for help. He could taste the metallic tang of his blood falling into his mouth. He even remembered the smell of fire, ash and death. 

Then suddenly, the image of a shiny's cracked visor appeared, and he watched again as the young, terrified soldier's life faded from his eyes. He could still feel the other's grip loosening as his last words once anew echoed over the screams of men and missiles:

"I'm sorry."

Despite himself, tears had started to well up in his eyes. He ran through the names and faces of all the brothers he'd lost, both past and recent. _Why? Why me?_

He closed his eyes, allowing a teardrop to trickle down his cheek _. Why do I survive?_ He repeated. _Why do I live, and they die? What makes me so special? What makes me worth it? More deserving than them?_

The thoughts continued to grow, the visions became more intense; But just as his woes were really beginning to churn, a knock at the door jolted him out of his flashback. The soldier nearly jumped out of his skin, causing water and bubbles to seep onto the floor. 

"Rex?" You called out tentatively. "Is everything okay in there?"

Trembles shook down his entire body, and he scrubbed at his face tiredly. As he realized he was no longer on the battlefield but still in the tub, he grabbed at his head, covering his eyes with his palms while clawing his fingers into his scalp. 

_Sithspit…_ He took a few shaky breaths. _I'm fine… I-I'm fine I-_ "I'm fine," he finally replied, managing to sound alright despite his breakdown.

"Thought I lost ya," you joked, not knowing of the condition of the man inside. "You've been in there for thirty-five minutes, hun. Aren'tcha gettin' pruney?"

Rex continued to slow his breathing, allowing the soft music and pleasant smells to bring him back to his happy place. He hadn't even realized the world had faded away, especially not for so long. _It all felt so real…_

"Ah, sorry, cyar'ika," he replied, trying to hide the hints of his anxiety slipping into his tone. "I'll be out in a minute." 

With another deep breath, he gathered his emotions and slowly pushed himself up and out of the tub. He picked up the towel and quickly dried himself off, trying to wipe away what had just happened. After wicking the rest of the water off his head, he tossed the towel into a nearby hamper and picked up the robe. 

_Mmm… blue…_ the clone captain mused, admiring the thoughtfulness you'd put into its selection. He ran his thumbs over the fuzzy fabric, reflecting on everything you'd done for him: a healthy homemade dinner; a spa-like candlelit bath; fresh, clean clothes; and one last surprise. 

Contradicting feelings swirled within. _You treat me so well… Do I deserve it? Do I deserve you?_

He shook his head, repressing the negativity anew. _Not now. I've kept you waiting long enough._

Rex slipped on the robe, tied the belt into a neat knot, and finally exited the refresher. He made his way into your bedroom, remembering you'd placed pyjamas out for him.

The room was quite simple: rectangular, with light blue-grey walls and a wide viewport on the northern side. In front of him, to the east, the tall, king-sized bed was neatly made with a silver, solid print duvet and five pillows of varying sizes. There were two similarly coloured side tables with lamps on either side of it, and up against the western wall was the entrance and a long dresser with a holoprojector connected to the HoloNet. The entire final section was taken up by a vast closet, concealed behind three floor-to-ceiling sliding doors.

He soon found the pyjamas folded neatly on the edge of the bed: a pair of royal blue plaid flannel pants and a black t-shirt. As he got dressed in the comfortable clothing, the Captain remembered you'd been at the refresher door before he left. Now, you were nowhere to be found. "(Y/N?)" he called out to you, wondering where you'd gone. 

A brief moment passed, and you soon appeared at the door, giving it a quick knock before entering with a large bowl of bang-corn in your arms. Seeing that he'd gotten into the civilian fatigues, you grinned ear to ear and set the snack down on the bed. "Surprise!" you threw your arms into the air to present your outfit. "Matching PJs!"

Rex stared blankly, then blinked. Once again, you had done the unpredictable. "Heh," he let out a soft sigh as his turmoil released itself afresh. Smiling, he walked over, wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you against him. "You're… amazing." He hummed, leaning his forehead on yours. "Thank you."

Your face gained a slight flush, but you buried it away in his chest so he couldn't see. You held your full grin as you reciprocated the hug, content with being right where you were. "Aww, it's nothing, hun. Really" you tried to downplay it.

"It's not nothing, cyar'ika. It's-" he fought back the emotions trying to emerge. "It's everything. I've… I've had a dreadful week, seen a lot of things, and…" he hesitated. "I'm having trouble dealing with it."

You pulled back just enough from the embrace to look him in the eyes. "Oh? Did you want to talk about it?" You gently cupped his cheek in your palm.

He closed his eyes and leaned against it, taking a moment to think about the question. At length, he finally replied "No…"

You weren't surprised by the answer. "Okay, that's okay!" You reassured kindly. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Why don't we get to the last of our night instead, mm?" You offered, rubbing your thumb along his cheekbone.

Rex's expression shifted from clouded pain to tired relief. "That sounds fantastic." 

You slid your hand down his arm and took hold of his hand. Carefully, you led him to the bed, pulling back the blankets so he could get in.

He noticed you had a brief struggle with one particularly heavy-looking cover. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

You smiled up at him again. "It's a weighted blanket! Suuuper comfortable," you emphasized. "It helps make you feel… secure and calm. It helps with anxiety."

Rex wasn't sure if you'd brought it out just for him or if it was part of your standard bedding. Regardless, he was grateful. "Huh…" he slid underneath it and pulled all the covers up once you'd joined on the other side. "Wow…" he took a moment to let the weight completely surround his body. "It really does work."

You beamed. "I know! Isn't it great?" You leaned forward to grab the bowl of bang-corn and the projector remote from the end of the bed, then settled back in next to your Captain. "Alright. Your last adventure for the night: HoloNet cuddle time!" You handed him the remote, then explained. "You can pick whatever you want: a movie, a show, a random vid on the Net, whatever! And the best part?" You slipped your arm over his waist and laid your head over his heart. "We get to cuddle~" you cooed.

Rex shifted his arm out and around to pull you closer to him. He gave a soft, contented chuckle, then planted a quick peck on top of your head. "Cuddling's always my favourite part of the night."

He began surfing through the options, looking for something easy and funny to watch. If he was honest, he didn't really care what was on; he just wanted to spend time with you, especially after his episode. He ended up choosing a rom-com, but about twenty minutes in, his mind tuned out, floating back to the world of loathing and guilt he'd been trapped in during his bath.

The actors on the screen faded away, replaced by the ashy ruins of the city he'd just escaped. The sounds of the projector also left, replaced by his loud, laboured breathing and the distant white noise of war. The world was blurry, dark, and heavy. He could almost feel himself trudging through the streets again.

You immediately sensed the shift in his mood, even more so when he held you tighter. "It's okay…" you hushed, rubbing soothing circles along his abdomen. "I've got you. You're safe." 

You had no idea what he was going through, but you knew better than to press. He'd tell you if and when he was ready, and when that time would come, you'd listen with open ears. He'd talked to you in the past about a few battles like Teth, Saleucami, Kamino and Ryloth, as well as the blue shadow virus outbreak on Naboo. Each story seemed painful to recount in their own way, but he knew he could trust you.

That's why it didn't surprise you that he wasn't sharing this one. It must have affected him much, much worse than the others for him to keep it to himself. You could feel his body tensing and saw his eyes glaze over. "Rex?" you tried to make eye contact, hoping to bring him back to reality.

The 501st Captain's breathing had grown rapid, his mind and heart in turmoil over the things he'd seen. The images of smoke, flames, and dying troopers flashed before him once more. With a sudden jerk, he lurched forward and cried out, clasping at his mind as if trying to tear the thought away.

You jumped back, surprised by the unexpected movement and vocalization. You took a few deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down before you made any attempts on the trembling mess balled up before you. "Rex…" you extend your hand out and lightly touch his back, causing him to flinch. His sides heaved with sharp, ragged breaths, and you swore you could hear him crying.

 _Kriff… What did they do to you?_ You wondered sorrowfully, slowly returning to rubbing circles on his back. You lowered your tone and got closer to him, noting his adverse reactions to you were disappearing as you comforted him. "Come back to me, love," you coaxed gently, wrapping your arms around him. "It's alright. I'm here. It's just a flashback. You're safe. Can you tell me where you are?"

Rex's quivering slowed but didn't stop. He continued staring blankly at the bed, eyes wide from panic. "Your… Your room," he finally managed.

"That's right, love," you encouraged. "Why are you here?"

"T-to spend time... With you… Watch TV… Cuddle…" his eyes finally met with yours. "(Y/N)?" he asked shakily.

Tears had bubbled up, but you held them back and smiled. "Hey," you whispered, taking him into a hug. "Welcome back."

He laid his head on your shoulder and sighed, body going limp from exhaustion. "Sorry… I'm so sorry," Rex began repeating, but you quickly hushed him.

"Don't be, hun. It's not your fault you've been through that," you reassured. "Can I get you anything? Water? Food?"

Rex shook his head and buried his face back into your neck, focusing on slowing his breathing. He listened to your even, rhythmic heartbeat, hoping his own would soon match. Meanwhile, you continued rubbing his back and hushing him, trying to provide some sense of comfort in his tormented world.

The two of you remained in the bed, held in each other's arms, for a good, long moment. Eventually, Rex spoke up. "Actually…" he snorted dryly, eyes drooping from weariness even though his mouth was now upturned. "There is something I'd like."

"What's that?" You pushed him up lightly, supporting his body by keeping your palms on his shoulders. He leaned all of his weight into you, having lost the ability to even keep himself upright. _You're so tired…_ you fretted, running a hand through his hair while wishing you could give him the world and save him from suffering.

His golden eyes gazed back into yours, allowing you to see the well of pain and emotions hidden behind. But you saw a glint, an inkling of hope, that filled your heart with slight optimism. "All I want is to have a nice, long-lasting, uninterrupted sleep."

At that, you laughed, and so did he. The tension, fear and stress in the room washed away as quickly as it came, and the two of you embraced. "Alright. I _think_ I can make it happen," you gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But you gotta trust me, okay?"

Rex raised a brow but decided not to question it. "Alright," he agreed tiredly, a yawn escaping his mouth. 

You giggled and closed the gap between you two, pressing yourself comfortably against his chest. Immediately, you saw his face go red, but that didn't stop you. With a gentle caress of his cheek, you held him tight and pressed your lips to his, taking a moment to savour the closeness you'd developed. You felt him melt in your arms and reciprocate, sensing his deep contentment and love for you.

You pulled yourself away from the affection, smiling brightly at him. "You still got it, Captain," you informed politely, then chuckled as he did. "Alright, now lay on your side facing the other way."

His face briefly contorted into confusion, but he was too exhausted to argue. Carefully, he lowered his body back down onto the mattress, turning his back towards you. _Where is this going…_ he thought before it all clicked in an instant.

With a _whoosh_ of the blankets, you covered the two of you up to your necks and slipped into a big spoon position. You laid your head on the back of his neck and held him close to your body, feeling his firm abdomen beneath his soft pyjama shirt. "How's this?" you asked as you resumed rubbing gentle circles on his toned stomach. 

Rex _purred_. "Amazing," he mumbled dreamily, keeping his face buried partially in the pillow. "Just like you."

You both blushed and giggled at the compliment. "You too, hun~" you shot back endearingly, then leaned up and kissed his cheek once again. "I love you, Rex." 

"I love you too, cyar'ika." He nestled closer to you, craving your embrace. "So, so much."

The lights were dim, the room went quiet, and the only thing audible was the sound of both your slow, sleepy breaths. You stayed awake until you were sure Rex was under, then joined him in the land of comfortable slumber. 

For the first time in who knows how long, the Captain got a full night's rest, completely undisturbed thanks to the warmth and subconscious protection you offered him with your gentle, snug spooning. He thanked you in the morning, gave you a sweet kiss on the lips, and as he left, you could swear you saw a carefreeness in his step you hadn't seen since you first met. 

_He needed that._ You told yourself, a sense of pride washing over you. But you soon realized something: you'd needed it as well.


End file.
